1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically relates to an image forming apparatus having counters for counting the frequency of use of parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatus are provided with various counters for counting the printing frequency and counting the frequency of use of various parts. For example, periodic maintenance such as cleaning and the like is necessary because feed rollers and the like become soiled by adhering paper particles and the like. Therefore, process maintenance counters (PM counters) are provided to alert the service personnel about the maintenance cycle. PM counters count the frequency of use of parts from the time the last maintenance was performed thereon, and the counter counts up with each image forming operation. When service personnel determine that maintenance is required because the PM counter count value has reached a predetermined value, the parts are cleaned. Then, the PM counter count value is returned to zero [0] to reset the PM counter for the next maintenance cycle. Parts which have been serviced several times and reached the end of their service life span must be replaced. Therefore, a service life counter is provided separately from the aforesaid PM counter so as to alert service personnel to the service life of the concerned part. The life counter is a counter for accumulating the frequency of use of parts attached to the body of the apparatus from the time the use of said parts begins, and continues to count the use of said parts throughout several maintenance cycles until said parts are replaced. When service personnel determine that parts replacement is required because the life counter count value has reached a predetermined value, the part is replaced. Then, the life counter count value is reset. In this instance, the PM counter must also be reset because the replacement part is a new part.
In the aforesaid apparatus, operational characteristics are inconvenient since service personnel must reset each counter at the time parts are replaced. Errors are generated when only the PM counter is reset and service personnel forget to reset the life counters. Thus, it is inconvenient to operate an apparatus having a plurality of counters when said counters must be reset.